deemofandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:WheatyTruffles/The Deemolition - AKA Le Easy
Hey, everyone...your friendly neighbourhood Truffles here! Now, you might be thinking: "Who the heck are you?". And, yeah, I haven't been spending much time at all on this Wiki as of late. But, ever since I started getting back into Deemo, I decided to swallow my fears and share the journey of my facing of a beast that has been looming over me since I started the game. Two beasts, actually. Easy...and Normal... *shudders* Now, you might remember seeing something quite similiar to this blog, if you've ever inhabited the Cytus Wiki before. http://cytus.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:WheatyTruffles/Le_Easy_TP_100_Blog Yeah, that. What I'm doing here is relatively the same as there, with a few changes. In short, I'm going to be tackling every song on Easy and Normal difficulty, with the goal of an All Charming in mind for every single one. I'll post things like my attempt counters for each song, and personal notes of my experiences. However, here's the kicker: for this run, I'll only be allowing myself 25 forfeits. In other words, if I'm unable to AC more than 25 songs in this run, I'll be officially trapped in this realm of easier charts, until I can knock the number down. Examining the rather large tally of Level 6-8 songs on Normal (and, to boot, a Level 9 I can't even succeed in FCing yet!), this will certainly make for quite the interesting show... So, sit back, and enjoy, hopefully! I'll try not to anger too many of you with this run. ;w; |-|Deemo's Collection Vol. 1A= *Dream **Easy (1) ***Attempts: 2 **Normal (4) ***Attempts: 4 **Notes: Those crooked double taps were trippy, but I got through them alright. *Reflection (Mirror Night) **Easy (1) ***Attempts: 1 **Normal (4) ***Attempts: 2 **Notes: Well, that was rather simplistic. Normal chart was actually pretty fun, too. *Jumpy Star **Easy (3) ***Attempts: 1 **Normal (3) ***Attempts: 1 **Notes: Err...okay. Glad this abomination only took one attempt both ways around... *Wings of piano **Easy (1) ***Attempts: 2 **Normal (6) ***Attempts: 4 **Notes: Woo, my first challenge! Looks like it still couldn't hold weight in the jaws of the Truffle, though. :3 *Nine point eight **Easy (1) ***Attempts: 3 **Normal (5) ***Attempts: 4 **Notes: Again, quite the fun chart on Normal. Also took me a strangely large amount of attempts to clear... *Light pollution **Easy (1) ***Attempts: 3 **Normal (3) ***Attempts: 17 **Notes: Whyyyyyy?!? ;^; *Undo **Easy (2) ***Attempts: 2 **Normal (3) ***Attempts: 1 **Notes: Okay...okay...glad to see that my skill didn't suddenly vanish with LP. Also, give a round of applause to the first, and likely not the last, song that took less attempts on Normal than Easy. ^^ *Platinum **Easy (2) ***Attempts: 1 **Normal (6) ***Attempts (so far): 18 ***Current Score: 99.96%, 3 Non-Charming hits **Notes: I knew from the get-go that Platinum would be my first true challenge in this run. I managed to acquire a pretty good score for what my attempts were worth, but since I'm starting to experience slider burn (it's a thing I suffer from), I'm going to give it a rest for today. I'm going to take down this sucker soon, though...mark my words... To be continued Category:Blog posts